Conventional medicament delivery devices typically require a needle assembly for creating a fluid path between a medicament container and a needle. It is generally recommended to use an unused injection needle for each injection in order to reduce the risk for cross contamination, infection and pain associated with reuse of used needles.
Many users of medicament delivery devices, such as pen injectors and autoinjectors, may be elderly or have reduced dexterity. For these groups, mounting needle assemblies to the delivery device may be problematic if the needle assembly is not oriented corrected, which may disrupt the fluid path for the medicament or may lead to a painful injection process. Further, removing used injection needles can be difficult and may subject the user to the risk of needle stick injuries. Generally, it is recommended that needles be removed with care to avoid needle stick injury.
Further, users of medicament delivery devices are required to carry multiple needle assemblies, for example, when travelling. Currently, unused needle assemblies are contained in large boxes, which are not especially portable.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved needle assembly magazine which facilitates needle assembly mounting and removal on/from a medicament delivery device and enhances portability of multiple needle assemblies.